논문집 ( Memories)
by Hashimoto Atsuko
Summary: Serie de Drabbles Que muestran la relación de todos los protagonistas / antagonistas / y apariciones de la historia principal "애 와 달 太陽と月 Sol y Luna" NO es necesario leerla para entenderlos, pero con suerte arreglara huecos y dudas de la ..Leean y ..
1. 바보 아이 ( Stupid Child)

**Hola,** Bueno la idea de esta sección es mostrar la relación de mis Oc's, hermanos , padres, primos, tios y los protagonistas, espero que se solucionen algunas dudas de la historia orinal **애와달 **sin embargo no es necesario haber leído la misma ( los caps que hay ^^U)

Espero que les guste Los personajes se mencionan dentro del mismo relato.

NO A LA COPIA VIVAN EN PAZ

* * *

**바보 아이** ( Stupid Child)

* * *

Miro de nuevo las nubes, mientras esperaba y escuchaba como el entrenamiento de los miembros más jóvenes había empezado, suspiro.

-llegas tarde, otra vez- Dijo bajando la mirada y observando a la chica que estaba frente suyo, se encontró con esos ojos marrones que lo idiotizaban, porque no había nada mas que le pasara cuando ella estaba al lado suyo.

- Lo siento, kazu-chan – Se disculpo ella sonriendo y algo se revolvió en pecho de el – vamos- dijo jalándolo de la mano y escondiéndose detrás de una roca.

Ahí en frente de ellos se encontraban todos los gennin practicando para el examen que estaba programado pronto, en el cual ellos participarían, no importaba si eran solo niños, lo que importaba era que serian la cabeza de sus respectivos clanes y ya tenían conocimiento de las técnicas básicas; miro a la chica a su lado, sonreía y se emocionaba con cada movimiento de los chicos a los que espiaban.

Shuriken y kunais volaban por todo el campo de entrenamiento, resonando mientras el tiempo pasaba

-no lo hacen mal- dijo para romper el silencio que se había colado

-lo hacen horrible- reprocho ella sin dejar de ver la batalla – se cansaran más rápido- hablo como lo hacía su padre y frunció el seño, sabía que odiaba sonar como él, tenían siete años y ya tenían problemas con la autoridad, era un misterio lo que les deparaba el futuro.

-Deberíamos intentarlo también-

-no quiero- Respondió sin dejarlo terminar – Siempre estamos practicando, porque no podemos estar tranquilos un momento- Estaba enojada, lo miraba con rabia y pesar – Kazuma, quiero estar juntos más tiempo –

-bien- Pronuncio tratando de sonar maduro, pero tan pronto como la pelirroja volteo su cabeza, se sonrojo tan rápido como a su cuerpo le fue posible, maldijo internamente, que tenía esa niña que no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba, era demasiado joven, no. El era un niño y sin embargo lo entendía, porque había visto a su padre actuar como idiota mayor parte de su vida cuando su madre estaba con él, su sonrojo aumento

-Atsuko- llamo- Te amo –dijo, arrastrando las palabras lo más que pudo, se estaba confesando y no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su mejor amiga.

-Yo también- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharla, busco de nuevo su mirada y encontró un tomate con ojos cafés, el tono rojizo de su cara era cien veces mayor que el suyo , sin embargo ella aparto la mirada y volvió al entrenamiento de los otros chicos. No volvieron a hablar el resto de la tarde, pero no se sentían incómodos el uno con el otro.

El atardecer llego más rápido de lo que debería, pero a lo mejor era impresión suya, suspiro internamente y se incorporo de su escondite, sus padres no tendrían problema con la hora, pero los de ella eran cuento aparte. Vio como Atsuko hacia un puchero mientras se levantaba a su lado, no se quería ir y el tampoco; sin embargo, el destino era cruel con él y su madre apareció para recoger a los jóvenes herederos, la acompañaron sin oponerse, hasta la casa de ella.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió ella, entrando "sigilosamente" en su hogar

- Es en serio, lo que dije, lo hago de verdad- Recalco sus palabras y ella asintió antes de cerrar – Lo sé – Leyó de los labios de ella y sonrió idiotizado otra vez; volvió hacia su madre y acabo su día de la forma más tranquila posible, Después de todo el era un Niño Idiota.


	2. 울지마, 난여기있어(Don't Cry, I'm Here)

**Buenas !**

Segundo Cap 3, estoy feliz jajaja, escuchar música sentimentalista ayuda ^^...como dije antes no es necesario leer la principal para entender esta, la idea es que se vean mas puntos de vista.

Fue toda una odisea escribir este Drabble, estoy modo idiota con el teclado..Escribia puras burras, lo cual es fastidioso...Espero que lo dsifruten, los personajes de explican dentro...

**NARUTO NO ES MIO**

* * *

_HASHIMOTO FAMILY: *Atsuko * Akemi * Sayuri * Mitsuki_ ( Orden de edad) _* Harada Yoshino ( Mom) *Hashimoto Michio (Dad)_

_HAYASHI FAMILY * Kazuma * Souta ( orden de Edad)_

**Me pertenecen ABSOLUTA Y NETAMENTE A MI... LA TRAMA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**DIGAN NO A LA COPIA Y VIVAN EN PAZ**

Pdt: ya estoy pensando en los bocetos de los personajes que hacen falta, no se alteren ya sabran como son XD, visiten mi Devianart ( link en perfil) para estar al pendiente ^^

~Tefa~

* * *

**2. 울지마****, 난여기있어****(**Don't Cry, I'm Here**) ~Hashimoto Akemi ~**

Mal humor, era lo que lo definía en ese momento, aunque se quedaba corto…Por Kami, el quería seguir enredado en sus cobijas y abollando su caliente cama, ¡no levantarse!

-Akemi Arriba- ordeno por enésima vez su madre desde la planta de abajo, la podía oír en la cocina probablemente preparando el desayuno para la familia principal del clan, enterró la cara en la almohada tratando de callar el ruido que se había colado por la puerta, abusivamente abierta, de su habitación.

-Ake….-

-Largo- Interrumpió inmediatamente a su hermana pequeña antes de que desgastaran su nombre y lanzo un cojín a su cara, hoy no tenía ganas de hacer el tonto como siempre lo hacía, tampoco quería ver a quien ahora consideraba como parte de la familia, los hermanos Hayashi también estarían ahí hoy ¿verdad?.

Su hermana seguía en la entrada de la habitación sosteniendo el objeto que él había utilizado como arma, la observo – _Mierda- _pensó, No había visto a "quien" exactamente le había lanzado ese cojín, Sayuri lo miraba con rabia y pensando seguramente en el sufrimiento que le haría pasar a su hermano. Si, sus hermanas no eran normales y ser el único barón tenía sus desventajas, la primera, ellas podían abusar sin tener la posibilidad de defenderse; la segunda, Eran mujeres psicópatas, la tercera, Tenía que defenderlas toda su vida. Un remolino pasó por su cabeza haciéndola doler ante el recuerdo de la una de sus hermanas.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en su dolor interno, el físico se incremento, después de que Sayuri se lanzara encima de él y jalara su cabello con devoción…Un grito desgarrador surgió de su garganta.

-Quítate fenómeno- Grito mientras la sujetaba y la alejaba de su adolorido cuerpo, corriendo desesperado hacia la planta inferior de su "pequeña casa", porque para el tener mitad del barrio de su clan a su disposición era exagerar, llego rápidamente a su destino, siendo aun perseguido por la persona que le seguía en el árbol genealógico, lo mataría, de eso estaba seguro.

-Buenos días- Escucho tranquilamente el saludo de su madre, en ocasiones se preguntaba como soportaba a su estruendosa familia, pero hoy, especialmente hoy había algo muy diferente, la sonrisa luminosa que su madre permanente tenia estaba opacada…Se detuvo de su carrera y la abrazo, el también odiaba ese día.

-Buenos días- La voz áspera de su padre se coló en la cocina, volteo a mirarlo, ese no era el hombre que recordaba, su padre había desaparecido hace años ahora solo estaba un cascaron vacio y sombrío. Apretó sus ojos enojado, amaba a su familia, a toda ella, pero muchas acciones en ocasiones eran demasiado estúpidas para su joven pensamiento.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy?- Pregunto la ultima integrante de la familia entrando a la pequeña reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo, Mitsuki, la menor de sus hermanas y la que probablemente podría ser catalogada como la más normal de la línea sanguínea.

Los tres, la miraron sin respuesta alguna, su padre llamo la atención con un sonido gutural que hizo con su garganta y la familia se disperso, dirigiéndose al comedor. Sayuri ya estaba ahí y ahora estaban todos juntos. Su madre repartió el desayuno, sentándose ella también a disfrutar de la comida.

-No quiero ir- Dijo el rompiendo el incomodo silencio que hacía más pesada la habitación, su padre frunció el seño y su madre suspiro.

- ¿Ir a qué?- Preguntaron las mellizas al mismo tiempo. Su paciencia se acabo y golpeo la mesa con su puño.

- Lo han ocultado demasiado- Pronuncio él con furia – tienen la misma edad que ella tenía, Díganlo de una buena vez-

- Silencio, ¿Crees que no queríamos hacerlo?- Reclamo su padre con rabia creciente, se estremeció ante su mirada, la recordaba, era la misma que tenía hace ocho años.

-Mamá ¿De quién hablan?- pregunto Mitsuki, a su madre se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas.

- De Atsuko – Respondió el secamente

- ¿Es real?- Pregunto esta vez Sayuri mirándolo seria, raro en ella- ¿Ella realmente existió?-

-¿Qué?- Esta vez el turno fue de su padre, las mellizas intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

- En la academia, Siempre dicen ese nombre para referirse a nosotras…-

-Dicen que tenemos la sangre sucia, dicen que hay muchas vidas perdidas en nuestro nombre-

- También, dicen que nos parecemos a ella y que todos incluyendo a mi hermano-

- Seremos iguales...Monstruos- Una a una se turnaban para hablar, al terminar agacharon las miradas, su cabeza dolió de nuevo el también temía eso.

-Atsuko, es mi hermana, nuestra hermana, no un…Monstruo- Dijo él con pesar, sus hermanas reflejaron sorpresa en su mirada – Diles… Lo que le hiciste- Miro a su padre desafiando y ordenando.

- Basta, Akemi, la culpa no es de tu padre y lo sabes, Niñas alístense…La veremos hoy- Interrumpió su madre, todos obedecieron, después de todo el orden lo llevaba ella dijeran lo que dijeran los demás.

La familia estuvo lista en menos de lo que se esperaba, con ropas elegantes empezaron a caminar hasta el lugar las alejado que se encontraba aun dentro de la propiedad de su clan, rastros de las anteriores guerras se divisaban por todo lado, gritos silenciosos y muerte asechaban el enorme edificio que estaba custodiado de los mejores guardias de su clan. La soledad se hacía presente con cada paso que daban, al entrar en el edificio los guiaron hasta la que debería ser la habitación más grande del recinto, la que albergaría a mas de 50 presos y que ahora solo la llenaba una sola persona. Se detuvieron en frente una amplia ventana, según lo que les habían explicado, con ella se podía observar el interior de la celda pero desde dentro de esta no se podía ver nada del exterior.

-¿Es aquí?- pregunto Mitsuki al ver que nadie decía nada pasados cinco minutos desde su arribo.

- ¿Puede oírnos?- Sayuri lanzo la pregunta para el guardia que les estaba dando el recorrido, una mueca de burla se formo en su rostro, pero fue borrada inmediatamente, sabía que era una falta de respeto ante la familia su líder.

-Si lo hace, incluso desde más lejos- Respondió el, volvió a mirar hacia el interior, solo la penumbra se percibía, sentía la tensión en el ambiente y sabia que no era el único ansioso. Su madre de acerco a la ventana a pesar de las advertencias que habían hecho sobre el tema, aun se creía que era imposible que una simple capa de vidrio la mantuviera alejada y aislada del exterior.

- Atsuko- susurro su madre apoyando las manos en el vidrio, sus hermanas se acercaron también, sin temor y se acercaron al igual que su progenitora.

- Ha estado de mal humor últimamente- Dijo el guardia como advertencia, Su padre dio la orden de que los dejaran solos y en menos de dos minutos se cumplió, la ansiedad aumento.

Sabían que ella estaba ahí, pero no se podía sentir nada.

-Deja de ser gallina y muéstrate- Ordeno Sayuri exasperada por esperar, su madre rápidamente la callo y esperaron una respuesta desde el interior de la celda. Su cuerpo se tenso al oír pasos desde la penumbra, su padre activo su Kekkei Genkai sin despegar la vista de la capa de vidrio, que en ese momento le resulto un estorbo.

Mitsuki lanzo un grito sordo al ver el mismo poder heredado por la sangre desde la oscuridad, el Bloddy Rose de Atsuko estaba enfocado solo en la menor de la familia, Sayuri logro soltarse de su madre y se acerco al vidrio de nuevo. Atsuko esta vez miro a la mayor del par y todos divisaron una sonrisa malvada desde el interior.

-A quien llamas Cobarde- Se dejo escuchar la voz de la chica, todos tensaron sus músculos y su padre se preparo para lo peor.

- Voy a entrar- La sorpresa los invadió a todos incluso a la que ahora lucia como una reclusa, la esposa del líder estaba parada en frente a la enorme puerta de hierro que cubría el acceso a la habitación en donde estaba su hermana. Su padre no la detuvo, era una causa perdida.

-No- Negó amenazante la primogénita desde su encierro, su Bloddy Rose incremento en nivel, alcanzando uno que ni siquiera los más experimentados como su padre habían tenido alguna vez. El sonido ensordecedor del arrastrar de la puerta, detuvo la respiración de los presentes y un gruñido se escucho desde una esquina de la habitación. Antes de que su madre entrara una mano la detuvo y la presencia de los hermanos Hayashi se hizo notar, Hayashi Kazuma sostenía a su madre mirándola serio y suplicante, mientras Hayashi Souta se detenía al lado de sus hermanas que ahora estaban asustadas.

-No, ella lo desea pero no esta lista- Pronuncio el mirando hacia los ojos rojos que lo miraban atónitos desde el interior de la celda – Usted tampoco lo está – Agrego sin romper el contacto visual con la chica.

-Kazuma-nii, tu… ¿La conoces?- Pregunto Mitsuki aterrada aun por la sorpresa que le causo ver aquellos ojos.

-Dijo que nos esperaría…Michio-Sama- Souta estaba serio igual que su hermano.

- yo quiero verla de frente- Insistió Sayuri, Kazuma negó mirándola.

-No es tan fácil… ¿verdad?- su pregunta hizo eco en la oscuridad y una risa amarga se dejo oír, Kazuma hizo una mueca ante la respuesta.

- Es mi hermana, Quiero verla y punto-

- Deberíamos irnos- Esta vez su voz surgió desde su pecho, le dolía ver todo eso, su familia rota y sus recuerdos en su cabeza.

Porque la edad que tenía en ese momento le había permitido tener todo como si hubiera pasado el día anterior, recordaba el sabor del desayuno que le había dado su madre y el saludo de su hermana mayor antes de ir a entrenar con su padre; a sus cuatro años deseaba acompañarla en algún momento, admiraba y sobre todo amaba a su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, luego de un par de horas las cuales paso jugando como un niño de su edad lo haría, su padre entro en su casa asustado y apurado, la mirada en sus ojos fue lo que más sorprendió a su joven mente, antes de hacer alguna pregunta su madre lo había sacado de su hogar y lo llevaba al despacho del líder de la aldea. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su madre estaba desesperada llorando junto con su padre frustrado y enojado como para explicarle lo que pasaba, Antes de que se diera cuenta soldados sacaron a su hermana a la fuerza de una habitación mientras esta suplicaba, no la vio bien, no lo dejaron pero sabía que algo andaba mal; su hermana gritaba el nombre de su familia que nunca fue en su búsqueda y muy joven aprendió lo que era la frustración al ver a alguien más sufriendo; Su hermana no volvió a su hogar y fue cuando le explicaron todo – _Tuvimos que encerrarla, Es un peligro te podría asesinar en cuestión de segundos….-_ Fue entonces cuando todo cambio, su hogar se sumió en silencio y su padre nunca volvió a ser cariñoso y risueño como antes, Luego llegaron las mellizas y el dolor se apaciguo un poco…

-Si- la voz de su padre lo saco de sus recuerdos llevándolo a la realidad, ella estaba en una celda oscura desde que tenía ocho años y ahora con dieciséis tenía suficiente rencor para quien la había encerrado que en cualquier momento podía acabar con lo que los aldeanos llamaban calma. Su familia no dijo nada ante el fallido intento de una reunión familiar y se encaminaron hacia la salida, Kazuma aun estaba teniendo contacto visual con Atsuko, volteo a mirarlo y sonrió soltando la puerta abierta con confianza, corrió hasta sostenerla el mismo y sin temor se interno en la celda; busco los ojos rojos y amenazantes sin éxito, la puerta aun estaba abierta pero él no quería escapar.

- ¿Qué haces?- Su hermana se había movido hasta estar al lado suyo, sin embargo no la veía –Pensé que se iban- Su tono de voz era crudo; sin importarle las consecuencias se acerco a ella y deslizo sus brazos por su cuerpo.

-Vine a verte- Dijo apretando a su hermana en un abrazo fraternal, sintió la respiración de la chica en su cabeza, el aun era muy bajito.

No hubo respuesta audible, sin embargo, su hermana correspondió su abrazo suspirando cansadamente, no se separo, ni siquiera cuando oyó los sollozos ahogados de la chica, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa forma, ella llorando y el consolándola, no era un peligro lo tenía claro, al igual que sabía que ella saldría de ahí. Kazuma golpeo levemente la puerta aun abierta, su tiempo se había acabado y no podía pedir más, sabía que era un gran desacato a las reglas, ella lo soltó con tristeza y se alejo de él, aun si poder verla le pregunto a los dos.

-¿Puedo venir más?- Kazuma sonrió y Atsuko no respondió

-Akemi, lo siento- Dijo ella antes de que cerraran la puerta, salió con los pies pesados y volvió la vista hacia la ventana, los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron cuando vieron el mensaje que Atsuko había grabado en el vidrio.

**_"No llores, aquí estoy"_**

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, gotas saladas que surgían de sus ojos, sonrió igualmente, ella lo estaba viendo en ese momento a pesar de que él no lo hiciera, Su hermana siempre lo había consolado de esa forma así fueran pesadillas o los otros niños quien lo molestaban, su consuelo siempre estaba acompañado por esa frase. Se movió hasta el vidrio y usando el vaho logro escribir también en el…

**_"Tu tampoco…Hermana"_**


End file.
